


NSFW Under-Tales

by alicedragons



Series: Follower Milestones and Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Smut, Swapfell KH, Twistfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons
Summary: A collection of NSFW Undertale drabbles and one-shots. Please read the tags and warnings for each chapter, as some may contain some disturbing themes.Chapters are tagged individually. All explicit NSFW.





	1. Car Sex - TwistedMoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ship:** TwistedMoney (Twist Papyrus/Swapfell KH Papyrus)  
>  **Tags:** Penetrative sex, explicit sexual content, smut, fluff, dom + top Twist, sub + bottom Cash  
>  No necessary warnings!

The night air was crisp and the tall pines rustled in the wind. For miles around, nothing could be seen but rolling mountains and dark fields. Small, purple flowers dotted the grass, and insects chirped in the bushes. High above, the vast night sky was encrusted with stars; they were bright and clear, illuminating the landscape around the lone truck parked on the edge of the forest.

Cash shifted across the blankets spread over the back of the truck, pressing himself into Twist’s side. Twist glanced down at him, smiling and lifting a brow-bone. “Cold, sweetheart?” he asked, earning little more than a silent huff from Cash, who stared ahead without speaking. Twist snickered and drew him closer. He wrapped an arm around Cash’s shoulders and touched his teeth against the crown of his skull. “Need me ta warm up?”

Cash looked at him with narrowed sockets, tilting his head. “really? right here?”

Twist shrugged and nuzzled closer, his smile growing. “Sure. Why not?” His fingers wandered over Cash’s ribs, catching on the old scars and notches. Cash shuddered and reflexively leaned into the soft touches. “Up fer it?” Twist asked, pressing his mouth against Cash’s neck.

“are you?” Cash hummed, tipping his head back to give Twist more access to his vertebrae. He felt a small breath of laughter leaving Twist as his hand moved lower on Cash’s spine.

“That how we doin’ this?”

Cash sighed as Twist reached the base of his spine and pressed his fingers between the vertebrae, stimulating the sensitive magic there. “y-yeah,” he murmured, his breath catching when Twist’s other hand came to rest on his iliac crest. “yeah, i want you to…” Cash broke off as Twist captured his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping between Cash’s teeth before Cash even had a chance to summon his own. He moaned quietly and allowed Twist to guide him onto his back, his skull cushioned by the layers of soft blankets.

“Hmmm…” Twist drew away, hovering a few inches above Cash. He gazed down at him, cupping his jaw and brushing his cheekbone with his thumb. His shattered socket glinted with faint traces of magic, and Cash’s chest twinged, his breaths quickening.

“w-well–get on with it,” Cash stammered, lifting his hips to create friction between them. Twist chuckled, a soft grunt catching in his throat as Cash ground their pelvises together.

“Not gonna let me admire the view?” he asked, giving Cash a questioning furrow of his brow-bones.

Cash scowled and turned his face away, his cheekbones heating beneath Twist’s gaze. “we’re fucking,” he muttered. “not staring lovingly into each other’s eyes like a couple of saps.”

Twist snickered and leaned down to nestle his face against Cash’s neck. Humming, he murmured, “I’ve found those two things often go hand ‘n hand.” Cash felt Twist threading their fingers together and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He lifted Cash’s hand to his teeth and kissed it lightly, holding his eye as he did.

Cash stared at him silently for a few moments, his chest growing tight with a mixture of excitement and nerves. He swallowed and pried his hand out of Twist’s, sitting up and pushing Twist back. Turning over, Cash lay on his front, propping himself up on his elbows and knees. “fuck me,” he said, refusing to look at Twist. “and do it like you bloody mean it.”

Twist was silent, kneeling behind Cash without moving. Swallowing, Cash shifted, tilting his hips to meet Twist’s. He pushed his tailbone against Twist’s pelvis, pleased with the subtle tremor he earned from Twist in return. Twist leaned forward, curling his arms around Cash’s torso and holding their bodies flush together. “If ya say so, Patches,” he whispered, kissing Cash’s cheekbone before he began to move, grinding his pelvis against Cash’s coccyx.

A breathy hiss escaped between Cash’s teeth, and he lifted his hips, meeting Twist’s steady movements and heightening the friction between them. Twist grunted and began nibbling at Cash’s vertebrae, his soft breaths becoming heavy pants as his magic began to take form. Cash felt the press of it through his jeans, and his own magic reacted in response, settling at his pubic symphysis. His soul thrummed in anticipation at the sound of Twist unzipping his jeans.

Eager to proceed, Cash unbuckled his pants with shaking fingers, shimmying them down his legs. He shivered as the brisk night air came into contact with his magic. But the chill was quickly replaced with the warmth of Twist’s cock, the head pressing tentatively against the outer folds of Cash’s cunt. Twist leaned in, cupping Cash’s jaw and tilting his face. “This alrigh’, Patches? Not movin’ too quickly fer ya?”

Cash pried his face out of Twist’s grasp. “no. i’m good,” he said, staring at the blankets beneath his hands. “go ahead.”

Twist chuckled breathily, grinding his hips forward a fraction. “Ya sure? I can prep ya if ya–”

“just– _fuck_ me, you prick.”

Twist hesitated. Drawing back for a moment, he stroked Cash’s jaw with his thumb, cradling his face. “Okay, Patches. Alrigh’.” He kissed Cash’s shoulder lightly and his arm tightened around his chest, drawing him closer. “Try ta relax,” he whispered, before slowly pushing in.

The stretch was unexpected and Cash gasped, slumping forward. “ _shit,_ ” he breathed, teeth clenched.

Twist paused, though the stuttering of his breaths and twitches of his hips betrayed him. “Ya good, sweetheart?” he panted, his words emerging a little strained.

Cash swallowed and nodded. “yeah. i’m–i’m good. just… move. please.”

“Ha… not a problem, love.”

A groan built in Cash’s throat as Twist pressed deeper, his cunt clenching as the heat of Twist’s magic filled him. Twist’s grip on him grew stronger as he slowly started to thrust, his pace gentle at first. One of his hands moved to Cash’s hip, where he began rubbing small circles. Soft murmurs of adoration spilled from his mouth along with his guttural moans of pleasure. “Fuck–Patches, ya… ya feel so good. Ya always feel so fuckin’ good– _fuck._ ”

Cash met Twist’s thrusts, bucking his hips and driving Twist deeper. His cock was hitting all the right spots inside Cash, each thrust extracting a desperate groan from deep within Cash. “twist… f-faster, please…”

Cash gasped as Twist lifted his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts and sending sweet, sharp spikes of pleasure through Cash. As Twist began to pound into him earnestly, Cash slumped forward, crying out. Twist held his limp body steady, driving into him without relent. “fuck–twist– _fuck,_ ” Cash gasped. “harder,  _please_ twist– _fuck._ h-harder.”

“Fuckin’ stars, Patches,” Twist groaned, his thrusts becoming ruthless. “Yer so fuckin’ good. Fuck–yer perfect.”

The crack of bone on bone felt out of place in the tranquility of the night. With each harsh thrust of Twist’s hips, the truck shook, and Cash’s cries grew louder, more desperate. His fingers were tangled in the mess of blankets beneath him, with nothing else to cling onto. The icy wind made the leaves of the trees above them tremble, and distantly, Cash could hear low call of an owl.

“Ah–fuck, I’m close,” Twist grunted, his breaths becoming ragged and uneven. “Fuckin’ hell, Patches, I–I need ta see ya.” He slowed, gradually drawing out of Cash.

Astounded, Cash shot him a frustrated glance over his shoulder. “twisted, what the fuck are you–” Cash yelped in surprise as Twist flipped him onto his back, lifting his legs over his shoulders and leaning over him as he pressed back inside, meeting Cash’s mouth and kissing him deeply.

A whimper escaped Cash, tears forming in his eye sockets as Twist’s tongue delved into his mouth, finding every crevice and laving it in attention. Affection poured from him as he picked up his pace again, his instinctive projections heavy in the air around them. Cash moaned, clinging to him as the tears fell. Twist buried his face in the nape of Cash’s neck, whispering breathless sweet nothings against his acoustic meatus.

Above them, the stars glinted. Cash gazed at them over Twist’s shoulder as he came, clinging to Twist as a sob shook his chest. Twist drew back to watch Cash, cupping his face with his palm as he rode him through the bliss of his orgasm. Reverence and adoration spilled into Twist’s projections, and Cash felt a pleasant heat filling his cunt as Twist squeezed his sockets closed, gasping. “Oh, fuck–Patches…” He lifted Cash and cradled him against his chest as he came, littering his skull and neck in sweet, gentle kisses.

Cash buried his face in Twist’s shoulder, inhaling deeply as the lingering tremors of his orgasm faded, giving way to the warmth of his afterglow. The clung to each other as they caught their breath, silent words of passion and devotion still spilling from Twist’s mouth. Carefully, he slipped out of Cash and lowered him onto the blankets. Grabbing one from the pile, he wrapped it tightly around Cash’s shoulders and drew him to his chest, enveloping him in his arms.

Cash made no protest, already dozing lightly. “Warm enough?” Twist murmured, fingers brushing the back of Cash’s neck.

“i am now.”

Twist laughed quietly, lifting Cash’s chin. “Ya know I love ya, don’t ya?”

Cash dipped his gaze, blushing. “yeah… i know.”

“Good.” Twist tucked Cash comfortably beneath his arm and sighed. “Stars 're pretty,” he remarked, glancing at the sky.

“they’re fine,” Cash mumbled, burying his head deeper into Twist’s arms. Though his face was hidden, he could sense Twist’s gaze on him. It only served to amplify the warmth on his already glowing cheekbones. “… shut up.”

Twist chuckled, stroking the back of his neck and resting his chin atop his skull. “Happy Anniversary, Patches,” he whispered. He closed his hand around Cash’s, fingers brushing over the worn wedding band Cash wore. Cash squeezed his hand in return, his soul warming.

“asshole,” he murmured, snuggling closer with a sigh. “love you too.”


	2. Sacred Duty - Spicymaple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tealestmoon on tumblr.
> 
> **Ship:** Spicymaple (UF Papyrus/SF Papyrus)  
>  **Tags:** Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Penetrative Sex, Ritual sex, Sex with a god  
>  **Warnings:** Consent is established, but it may be interpreted as dub-con, due to the dutiful nature of the sex.

Wind howled through the chamber, echoing eerily off its dark walls. Edge’s footsteps were loud against the black marble. He shivered and pushed the creaking door closed behind him. He was on hallowed ground now, and he couldn’t leave until the ritual was complete.

An altar rose from the cracked tile at the centre of the chamber. It was polished a shining black, and reflected the moonlight spilling through the windows. Edge studied it, running his fingers over the smooth surface. Swallowing, he reached for the buckle of his belt, fumbling as he unclipped it.

The ritual was ancient, spanning back centuries. Yet it felt entirely blasphemous to be dropping his pants while on sacred ground. And to think, thousands had done it before him. Edge tried not to consider that, eyeing the altar with distaste. It was clean, surprisingly (though blessedly).

Letting his pants pool around his ankles, Edge began to rub his pubic symphysis with his finger, coaxing forward his magic. The town Elders had mentioned the need for… a significant fluid offering. Normally, Edge was more comfortable with his pussy, but for this, his cock was necessary. He summoned both, reasoning that having his pussy available might put him at ease.

Regardless of its presence, it took fair time for Edge to get himself hard. He ran his thumb over the tip of his cock and teased his entrance with his fingers. He was abysmally dry, and having a difficult time maintaining his erection. The chapel was to blame—Edge hardly found its cold, unwelcoming walls arousing.

The whisper of the night air through the chamber sent a chill through Edge. The door creaked on its hinges but held shut. Still, Edge felt an uncomfortable prickle of dread creeping across his bones—as if he wasn’t truly alone.

No one else could enter the chamber while the ritual was taking place, however. Edge knew he was alone. He  _knew_ it. He was certain…

The limbs of a tree groaned and scraped the chapel window. Edge flinched, searching the room, but he was the only one here. He was frustrated to find that his cock had almost gone completely flaccid. Squeezing his sockets closed, he focused his magic, trying to project arousal.

He let his mind wander, trying to concentrate on titillating subjects—the pretty monster he’d passed in the marketplace; his good friend at the town brothel; the elegant dancers who sometimes performed at the local tavern. When nothing sparked there, he thought of past lovers—their faces, their sounds, the feeling of them inside him.

His cock remained uninterested, and a tick of frustration brewed.

“you look like you could use a hand, friend.”

Edge almost yelped. He jumped, his first instinct to try and cover himself. Crouching to hide his genitals, he looked over his shoulder at the intruder. “You—you shouldn’t be here!” he hissed. “The ritual…” He trailed off, studying the monster. He was a skeleton—like Edge—only his build was narrower, more willowy. Apart from the gold tooth replacing his right canine, he was smooth, unflawed. Edge didn’t recognise him from town—perhaps he was a traveller?

Edge scrambled to pull up his pants, his cheekbones burning. “You should go,” he said. “The ritual is sacred—the ground can’t be disturbed.”

The skeleton studied him, tilting his head. “you have respect for the ancient traditions,” he observed.

“I do,” Edge replied, shortly, feeling irritable. Was this stranger daft? Did he not realise what he was interrupting? “And I mean you no disrespect, traveller, but you must leave—the gods don’t take kindly to those who disrupt the fertility ritual.”

Inexplicably, this made the skeleton smile. His tooth glinted in the moonlight, and he took a confident step forward. “no? surely the gods are merciful?”

“They may be,” Edge said, gauging the stranger carefully. There was something unsettling about him. His footfalls made no sound on the marble tiles—not even an echo—and he appeared to give off a light of his own, his pale bones gleaming silver.

He watched Edge with fascinated amusement. His gaze made Edge uncomfortable. “then do you not suppose they might grant you the mercy of some company?” the skeleton mused. His eye-lights wandered to Edge’s cock.

To Edge’s mortification, he’d grown hard again. He turned away, covering himself. “I—I apologise,” he muttered, though the stranger seemed not to share his embarrassment. “If you would let me…” Edge crouched to lift his pants but the skeleton placed a finger beneath his chin and halted him.

Without speaking, he examined Edge, running his hands over his body—sensing, evaluating. His touch was cold—yet his hands left a path of tingling warmth on Edge’s bones. Edge shuddered when his fingers brushed his cock, now firmly erect. The skeleton met his eye with a gentle smile. “it was very honourable of you to come here,” he said.

Edge was tempted to point out that the choice hadn’t exactly been his—when the Elders chose their ‘offering’ for the year, there wasn’t much room for refusal. But something kept him silent. Fear, perhaps? Or… intrigue.

He watched the skeleton as he reached beneath his cock, his embarrassment quite forgotten. The skeleton smiled when his fingers found Edge’s pussy. He looked at Edge curiously, brow bones going up. “oh? what’s this?”

Edge watched him, breathing heavily, his body suddenly heavy with magic. It burned in his soul, rushing downward to his genitals. The skeleton’s fingers glided delicately over Edge’s cheekbone. “would you like to bend over for me, friend?” He glanced at the altar, his smile growing. “i think i would quite like that.”

Still somewhat sane of mind, Edge swallowed, cautious. “Why?” he asked.

“your mind is sharp,” the skeleton purred, gripping Edge’s jaw and humming. “but, you have a ritual to complete, do you not? why not enjoy yourself?”

Edge considered the offer. “What if I say no?” he questioned, testing.

The skeleton smiled, fire flickering in his eyes. “then i will leave you be, my friend.” Though his gaze was fierce, there was truth to his words. Without understanding why, Edge found himself trusting this stranger.

Thinking, Edge gave him a slow nod, then turned and leaned against the altar on his elbows. The stone was smooth and cool; he thought he could see flames dancing in the obsidian.

He felt the skeleton pressing against his back, leaning over him. The nudge of his cock against Edge’s folds made him exhale sharply, need flooding him.  _“Oh,_ ” he groaned, falling forward on his elbows as the skeleton pushed inside him.

Without preparation, Edge anticipated himself for pain. But the skeleton slid in smoothly and painlessly, his cock almost silky against Edge’s walls. Warmth spread through Edge in a burst and he moaned, bucking back into the skeleton. He felt a rumble through him as the skeleton hummed, satisfied. “oh, you’re a good one,” he breathed, stroking Edge’s jaw as he buried himself inside him. “excellent. yes. quite wonderful.”

Edge slumped forward on the altar as the skeleton picked up his pace, slamming into him rapidly. Pleasure built in Edge unbelievably quickly. The stranger gripped his cock, whispering against his acoustic meatus. “come. give me what i need.” He pumped Edge’s cock and, grunting, Edge spilled his release over the altar.

He came hard—and long, longer than he normally did, he was certain. And there was… a lot more than what he was used to. Streams of his magic spilled across the obsidian, stark red against black. Behind him, the skeleton sighed, deeply contented. “that’s it. beautiful. perfect.”

He stroked Edge to completion until he had nothing left to give. He remained inside Edge, but held still. He had not climaxed, Edge noticed. At least—not in the conventional way. Edge could feel the familiar magical purr of his afterglow in the atmosphere, but his pussy remained empty of the skeleton’s release.

“i like you, friend,” the stranger said. “i like you very much.” He pushed Edge’s sleeve off his shoulder, and touched the bone with his teeth—a light kiss. A sharp burn spasmed down Edge’s arm at the touch, and he jerked and gasped, winded.

When he turned around, he stood alone, the chamber silent and still once more. Outside, the wind had calmed. The night was quiet.

Pulling his pants back up, Edge hastened from the chapel. He didn’t stop running until he reached the town at the bottom of the hill, clinging to himself as the night’s chill blew through him.

His brother was waiting for him when he returned home. He was on his feet before Edge had closed the front door behind him. “yer back? so soon? how did it go?”

Edge explained his encounter with the strange monster (omitting… certain details). His brother listened curiously, waiting until he’d finished before speaking. He touched Edge’s shoulder, where the skeleton’s kiss still burned. “brother…” he murmured, deep in thought. “i think you may have been fucked by our town’s fertility god.”


	3. It's "Detective" - Spicyhoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pentollsinwhynot on tumblr.
> 
>  **Ship:** Spicyhoney (and implied unhealthy Fell Muffyrus)  
>  **Tags:** Detective AU, Criminal AU, Explicit Sexual Content, Penetration, Bottom + Dom Edge, Top + Sub Stretch  
>  **Warnings:** Implied past dub-con, threatened rape and murder, threatened dismemberment, manipulation, secret identity.

Stretch wasn’t the first person Muffet had ordered Edge to fuck, nor would he be the last. He was however, the first Edge had been  ~~permitted~~  commanded to fuck more than once (barring the Spider herself). And more to the point, he was perhaps the first Edge had  _enjoyed_ fucking.

Edge raked his fingers over Stretch’s ribs as he rode him, taking him in slowly and listening to his breaths growing heavy. Edge loved hearing him moan. Stretch often tried to silence himself, but on the rare occasion that Edge managed to disassemble his composure, he’d have the pleasure of listening to Stretch cry (or scream) his name.

He sighed blissfully as he sank down, taking Stretch to the hilt. “Tell me how you want it,” he whispered, guiding Stretch’s hands to his hips and holding them there. “No, not like that,” he chided when Stretch tried to move him. “Tell me—I want to  _hear_ you.”

“you know how i like it,” Stretch panted, bucking into Edge eagerly, but restraining himself. “faster.”

“Faster?” Edge hummed, swivelling his hips. A sharp breath escaped from between his teeth when the tip of Stretch’s cock pressed against a sweet spot inside him. “Mm, I think I like it like this,” he purred, leaning down. “I like taking you slowly. Watching you fall apart beneath me.” He lifted his hips just an inch, then sank back down, making Stretch groan.

“bastard,” Stretch whispered, closing his sockets.

Edge smiled to himself. “Oh?” Sitting up, he began to move more deliberately. Planting his hands on Stretch’s shoulders, he rocked back and forth, the bed creaking beneath them. “Yes,” he sighed, as Stretch moaned softly. “Yes, that’s good— _fuck._ ” He broke off when Stretch’s cock pressed that wonderful spot inside him again. He moaned, riding Stretch harder. “Oh— _yes_. Come on, let me hear you, officer.”

“detective,” Stretch corrected breathlessly. “fuck— _oh,_ like that.  _please_ , edge.”

“That’s it,” Edge groaned, bouncing himself on Stretch’s cock, making the bed shake. “Good boy. Beg for me— _oh._ ” Stretch had bucked his hips unexpectedly, making Edge’s words catch in his throat. “ _Fuck,_ ” he growled. “Fuck—do that again. Do it again for me, love. Yes,  _fuck_ yes.”

Stretch gripped Edge’s hips and rocked into him heavily, hitting his inner walls  _just right_ with each thrust. “oh stars, you feel amazing,” Stretch gasped. “gah—fuck, edge.  _fuck,_ you’re tight.”

Hot pleasure coiled at the base of Edge’s pelvis. “Come on,” he growled, pinning Stretch’s wrists to the mattress and riding him hard. “Tell me more, officer. Tell me how much you want this.”

“ _fuck—_ i want this, edge. i want you— _please._ ”

Groaning, Edge caught Stretch by his chin and kissed him hard, swallowing his uncontrolled moans. “That’s it,” he sighed, rubbing his clit as Stretch released into his cunt, flooding him with warmth. “Oh… fuck, Stretch…” Edge kissed Stretch again as he came, sinking all the way down and holding Stretch inside him. He gasped into his mouth and nipped his jaw, drinking in the sweet moans spilling from Stretch’s mouth.

Edge rested his head on Stretch’s shoulder as they lay catching their breath. He felt Stretch’s hands wandering over his ribs and down his spine, gentle and affectionate. “you let me come inside you,” he murmured against Edge’s acoustic meatus, kissing his cheekbone.

Grunting, Edge climbed off him. “Not deliberately,” he muttered, pulling his jeans back on.

“you liked it,” Stretch said, quietly.

Edge stilled, swallowing. Then he sighed and picked his shirt up off the floor, buttoning it. “It was fine.” He tensed when Stretch shifted behind him and placed an arm around his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“you never stay,” Stretch said.

Edge nudged Stretch’s arm off his shoulders, bending to lace his shoes. “What? You want to cuddle?”

Stretch slumped, shrugging. “i dunno. maybe?”

Edge looked at him firmly. “This is sex, Stretch, got it? Nothing more. You know that.”

Stretch glanced away, smiling somberly. “right. yeah… sorry.” He sat back against the headboard, lifting his knees to his chest. Edge tried not to look at him. He was… very bare, and he had nice bones.  ~~Edge could have studied them for hours.~~

“why is it always a motel?”

Edge looked at Stretch, blinking. “What?”

Stretch indicated the room sweepingly. “we always do this at some shoddy motel. you could come to my place, you know. i don’t mind. it’s a lot nicer than this, even on a detective’s salary.”

Edge frowned, standing up. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He didn’t need to know where Stretch lived. The less he knew about him, the better. “And wouldn’t it be unprofessional to let a common crook into your home?” Let it not be said that Edge was  _far_ more than a common crook. But Stretch didn’t need to know that.  ~~Even though the lie tasted bitter on Edge’s tongue.~~

Stretch smirked. “oh, come now, i thought we were past that. i know i can trust you.”

Edge hid a grimace, his soul twisting. “Don’t.” He reached into his jeans pocket and handed Stretch a slip of paper. Stretch lifted a brow bone, blinking at him. “The names?” Edge reminded him.

“oh.” Stretch took the slip. “right.”

“Well then. See you around, officer,” Edge said, giving Stretch a tight nod and heading for the door.

“wait,” Stretch called, tugging his pants up and hastily buckling them. Edge turned, regarding him flatly. “next week?” Stretch looked hopeful, and Edge fought back a prickle of shame.

“You need more information?” he asked, keeping his tone dry.

Stretch blushed. “well no, but—”

“Good,” Edge said, pulling his gloves on. “Because that’s all this is, yeah?”

Stretch’s expression sunk, and he nodded, looking down. “yeah. i know.”

Hand on the doorknob, Edge studied him. Even in disappointment, his features were pretty. Smooth and flushed with magic. Edge enjoyed watching him—

He looked away and opened the door. “Until next time, officer.”

“detective.”

“If you say so.”

Edge caught the faintest glimmer of a smile in Stretch’s eyes before he closed the door.

 

When Edge had started doing business with one of the city’s most infamous crime families, he had expected abandoned warehouses or long-forgotten manors on secluded hilltops. Not… suburbia.

He pulled up in the driveway of the quaint house and glanced down the street. Trimmed hedges and neat gardens decorated the clean rows of houses. Evening had passed, so the street was quiet.

Edge knocked on the newly painted red door and waited. He could hear classical music playing from somewhere inside, and the smell of freshly baked pastries wafted through the open window.

When Muffet answered the door, she was wearing a frilly lavender apron and holding a wooden spoon, coated in frosting. She beamed at Edge, beckoning him inside. “Oh, how lovely to see you, dearie. Come in! The cupcakes are almost ready.”

Stepping over the threshold of this house always felt a lot like walking into a lion’s den. Edge followed Muffet through to the kitchen, where the smell of sugar grew strong. He stood stiffly in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back. Muffet glanced at him as she returned to her mixing bowl. “Have a seat, darling,” she said, indicating the stools at the breakfast bar. “How did your meeting go?” she asked, when Edge remained where he was.

“Meeting? We just fucked. And those names you told me to give him are dead ends. I checked.”

Muffet sighed as she mixed the icing in her bowl, giving Edge a stern look. “Oh, my sweet. After this long in my service, I thought you might have learnt something. This is about building connections.”

“Connections?” Edge scoffed. “He’s a detective—and hardly a high-ranking one at that.” Muffet studied him, questioning, and Edge rolled his eye-lights. “What use is he to us? We don’t need him.”

Putting on her oven gloves, Muffet pulled a tray of fresh cupcakes out of the oven. “Never undervalue a potential asset,” she told Edge.

“I think you’re overvaluing him,” Edge said, tightly. “He’s nothing.”

“Is he?” Muffet smiled—a look Edge had long since come to associate with unpleasant things. “You’re not enjoying him?” Edge opened his mouth, then realised he didn’t have a non-incriminating answer for her. Muffet’s smile widened. “You didn’t think you could slip something like that by me, did you?” Taking off the gloves, she approached him and ran her fingers over his chest. “I know all too well what you look like when you’re well fucked, dearie.”

Edge’s bones crawled, but he didn’t dare move away from her touch. He stood frozen, staring at her, deadpan. She smiled at him, but her black eyes were cold. “Sit down, won’t you, dearie?”

“I’d rather stand,” Edge said, stiffly.

“It wasn’t an offer.” Muffet pulled a stool out from the breakfast bar and forced Edge into it. He grunted beneath the force, but didn’t release her eye. She leaned over him and held his chin, her grip painfully tight. “I hope you’re not thinking of disobeying a direct order,” she said, darkly.

“No,” Edge replied. “I’m not.”

“If I tell you to shoot,” she said, sharply, “you shoot. If I tell you to kill, you kill.” She inhaled, her grasp on his jaw crushing. “And if I tell you to fuck the police officer—you  _fuck the damn police officer._ ”

“Detective,” Edge corrected.

Muffet sighed and her grip loosened. “Detective. I assume I’m making myself clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good,” Muffet said. “Because I know this isn’t just sex for you, dearie.” Edge’s throat thickened, and he frowned. “I told you, nothing gets by me,” she reminded him. She leaned in and touched his vertebrae, her fingers creeping over the bones. “And if you even think about crossing me with this, I’ll feed your pretty detective’s fingers to you one by one, then make you watch while I fuck him into dust.”

Edge said nothing. He stared straight ahead, unseeing, his jaw set and his teeth clenched. With an airy sigh, Muffet let go of him and returned to her cupcakes. She hummed to the music as she iced them, sprinkling flakes of glitter over the pink frosting. It was as if Edge was no longer there.

Edge sat stiffly, not daring to move. Inside, his soul churned with a mixture of fear and guilt. More than anything, he longed to drive back to that dingy motel, grab Stretch, and run away with him. To escape this mess he’d landed himself in, and forget about everything but Stretch.

But that was a dream. An impossible dream. For now, all he could do was continue as they were, and try to stop himself from falling in love with Stretch.


	4. Test Subject #0 - NON-CON WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter contains explicit rape. Please do not read it if it's something you're not comfortable with.**
> 
> Requested by deck-of-dragons on tumblr.
> 
> **Ship:** US Papyrus/Amalgamate (US Papyrus/Suffering)  
>  **Tags:** Experimentation, Humans experimenting on monsters, breeding experiment, captivity.  
>  **Warnings: Graphic rape/non-con, oviposition, eggs, tentacle rape, needles, forced pregnancy, body dysmorphia, non-descriptive vomiting, force-feeding through a tube, mild death/suicide ideation.**

As it was on most days, a human doctor in a white coat and gloves shook Stretch awake. Stretch blinked at him groggily and climbed off his bed, following him from his sleeping quarters without question. He’d long since learnt to be obedient. The scars and barely-healed cracks on his knuckles were reminders of what would happen if he refused to follow orders.

He trailed closely after the doctor, down the familiar gleaming white corridor, trying to block out the sounds coming from within the rooms they passed. He kept his head low when passing other white coats. He didn’t like looking at their faces.

The doctor scanned his key card at the end of the corridor and ushered Stretch into a pristine white room. At the centre was a single operating bed with a mattress, and behind it, an observation window. The curious faces of scientists leered in at Stretch, and he looked away.

The doctor cuffed him to the metal rungs of the bedframe—not unusual, but discomforting nonetheless. He was stripped of his clothes and left naked. Always, out of instinct, he tried to cover himself. He was never allowed to keep his clothes while the white coats ran their tests, but he’d never grown used to having his bones entirely bare for them to look at.

He fidgeted uncomfortably while he waited for the doctor to return. The room was warm—almost unpleasantly so. Drops of perspiration had begun to form on his skull. When the doctor re-entered the room, another white coat accompanied him. She was carrying a tray of needles, and Stretch cringed inwardly. This was his least favourite part.

He didn’t resist when they pulled his soul from his chest, but his body wanted to reject the clinical, unemotional touch of their gloved hands. They handled his soul carefully, his low HP known to them. But although their touches lacked ill intent, they were devoid of caring. Stretch shuddered as the first needle pierced the surface of his soul. The familiar, bitter compliance serum pumped through him. It was hardly necessary anymore. He knew he couldn’t fight back.

He didn’t recognise the sensation created by the liquid from the second needle. It sent a hot spike through him, which settled into warmth as is spread outward to his extremities. He looked up at the doctor’s impassive masked faces. “what are you doing to me?” he asked, cautiously. On a typical day, they would take samples from him and run a few experimental tests that seldom yielded results. This was new. And new wasn’t good.

The doctors ignored his question as they handled his rapidly heating soul back into his chest. “what was that you injected me with?” Stretch tried. The doctor holding the tray left the room, while her colleague eyed Stretch.

“You have been selected for a new set of experiments,” he said through his surgical mask. “Congratulations. You’re test subject zero.” He spoke without emotion, and Stretch frowned, unsettled by his words. The doctor left him, and the room fell into oppressive silence.

Stretch shifted on the bed as heat trickled downward through his body. His bones itched. He felt unnerved. They had never done anything like this before—this went against the routine Stretch had acclimated to.  _New set of experiments. Test subject zero._ The doctor’s words had potentially disturbing implications.

Stretch waited ten minutes, and no one entered the room. He dared a glance over his shoulder at the scientists through the observation window, but their expressions were as unmoved as ever. He squirmed as the heat in his body intensified. Magic rushed to his pelvic area, and settled into a pussy.

He stared down at it in disbelief. The pieces clicked together. They had injected him with an aphrodisiac. Why… no. No,  _surely_ not. His breath quickened with alarm and he glanced anxiously over his shoulder. “what are you doing to me?” he asked hoarsely, his throat closing up. He was met with empty looks.

He turned back around and stared down at his congealing magic, frantic. It was still agitated, swirling in a mass around his lower abdomen. It thickened slowly, forming the lower half of his ecto-body—as well as a womb.

Stretch gaped, mortified and repulsed. His body was drenched in sweat now. “w-what is this?” he called out to the scientists, beginning to panic. “what the  _fuck_ is this?” The dimly lit faces through the observation glass were ghostly and expressionless. They glanced towards the door, and Stretch followed their eyes to see it crack open.

A mingle of grotesque noises echoed from the hallway outside—hissing, barking, growling. They were followed by an eerie yelp, then silence. Stretch’s breathing came heavily, fear constricting his chest.

There was a wet scraping sound, then a massive beast stumbled through the door—or, multiple beasts. Stretch could barely make out a distinct shape. The creature was an amalgamate of monsters, fused together by something thick and globulus. With horror, Stretch recognised a few familiar parts from within the mass—the scales of Shyren, the snout of a hound, the rippling slimy body of an aquatic Waterfall beast he’d encountered once or twice. There were even wings and feathers jutting from uncomfortable places on the creature’s lower… torso?

A thick metal collar was secured around what Stretch assumed must be its neck. A whimper built in his throat as the monster ambled towards him, and he tugged on his cuffs, drawing in on himself. The creature stopped and cowered. It looked timid, unsure of itself. Stretch noticed it shielding a deep red flush at the base of its body—It looked more viscous than the rest of it.

The creature’s collar buzzed and it whimpered again—the same noise Stretch had heard from outside the door previously. It looked back up, its gaze honing in on him—black eyes embedded in white fur. Stretch tried very hard not to think which creature the eyes might belong to.

As the monster watched him, something shifted in its expression, and the flush of red burned deeper. Stretch trembled as it surveyed him, its dark eyes wandering his body curiously. It began to salivate, then pounced onto the bed, claws tearing at the mattress.

Yelping, Stretch scrambled away and pulled uselessly at the cuffs. He turned to the doctors, frantic. “please—get me out! don’t let it touch me. please, don’t—”

A clawed hand caught him around the torso and dragged him backward. Stretch shrieked and twisted out of the monster’s grip, but it forced him down onto his front, pressing him into the mattress. Whimpering in dismay, Stretch looked up to find the impassive faces of the scientists through the window. He turned away, tears burning at his sockets.

The monster pressed into him, and Stretch felt something wet sliding up the length of his ecto-body and spine. He groaned and buried his face in the mattress, then sobbed as something stiff began to probe at his entrance. “n-no…” he gasped, writhing uselessly under the creature. Not this. Not  _this._ Anything but  _this._

The monster grunted and whined as it pushed into Stretch. He screamed and clenched his fists. The tight push on his walls was too much—it  _burned._ The aphrodisiac was enough to have made him somewhat slick, but whatever the creature was using to fuck him with was far larger than anything he was used to.

He squeezed his sockets shut as the monster pumped into him, a mess of foul, pleasured noises spilling from it. Stretch buried his face in his arms. He couldn’t bear to look at the uncaring human faces, studying his torment and recording it on their clipboards. “please… no more… don’t….” His pleas were pitiful, falling on deaf ears.

On top of him, the creature hissed, then gurgled out a whine. Stretch felt warmth squirting into him, and groaned, nauseous. The monster’s release went deep. Stretch could feel it slicking his insides. He looked down to see it coating his womb, forming a soft membrane.

The doctors never fed him enough to give his body any magic to waste vomiting up, but his mouth tasted sour.

The creature slipped out of him and wet dripped down his thighs. Stretch buried his face against the mattress and cried; relieved it was over, but wishing he could wipe the last ten minutes from his memory. His ecto-body felt hot and sore, and he could feel the lingering phantom of the creature inside him.

He lifted his head. The scientists hadn’t moved. Their eyes were on the creature, which was still pressed against Stretch’s back, panting onto his neck. Dread struck him when he felt it gripping onto him again. “no… no, no,  _no._ please. please stop,” he begged uselessly as the monster flipped him onto his back. “don’t—!” he cried weakly as it lifted his legs, balancing them against its amorphous body.

From somewhere amidst the fusion of monsters, a thick, dripping tentacle slithered. It pulsed hot red, and Stretch sobbed, trying to wriggle out from under the monster. It held him down firmly, spreading his legs wider. “d-don’t—agh…” He gagged as the tentacle pushed into him. It went deep, deeper than the creature had been before.

“gah… ah…” Stretch whimpered and closed his eye sockets. He couldn’t look at the nightmare as it unfurled on top of him. The creature pressed heavily into him, panting and grunting. It dripped saliva and sticky fluid over his body.

He felt disgusting. Dirty and foul and deplorable.

Something thick pulsed through the tentacle inside him, straining against his walls. Stretch was shaking, trying to block out the sensations. The monster groaned and pushed deeper, shoving Stretch into the mattress. The bulbous object inched further into his passage, hitting a spot inside him that made his cunt clench.

The constant pressure on his walls, accompanied by the overwhelming effects of the aphrodisiac, brought Stretch to a sudden, and uncomfortable climax. A reluctant moan was wrenched from his body, caught between a sob and a gurgle.

The creature panted and whined, and the thick, spherical object pushed into Stretch’s womb and settled. Stretch stared at it, revulsion pulsing through him in waves. It was an egg. Grey and hard-shelled. He looked away and fought back a violent retch.

He held his sockets shut as a second egg pushed into him. It felt somehow larger than the first, and the push on his walls was tighter, more painful. “stop,” he begged, weak, out of breath. “stop, you’re going to… to break…” He felt as if he were being torn open, ripped apart from the inside.

The creature heaved over him and started pushing in a third egg, bucking against him with a gargled yowl. The flow of eggs into his womb grew quicker as the creature became increasingly eager. It pushed the tentacle deeper, and his cunt throbbed with pain. It began depositing multiple eggs at once. Stretch might have hoped his cunt would have become used to the strain, but each egg was just as painful as the last.

And worse still was the unwanted pleasure his body just wouldn’t reject. Another orgasm rippled through him and he started crying freely, his chest heaving and his face wet. The creature leaned over him and he tried to turn his head away. It held his skull still with a clawed hand and licked his face clean of his tears, leaving a mess of saliva.

Distantly, Stretch wondered if the amalgamate meant it as an act of affection or comfort.

He risked another look down and found his womb full, the eggs clustered together. His chest heaved with nausea. He thought he might faint, but adrenaline kept him conscious.

At last, the creature pulled out of him, and Stretch sobbed with relief. He turned his face away, thick saliva dripping onto the mattress and floor.

The monster gave a gritty rumble and Stretch felt something probing at his entrance again. He didn’t dare look up. He couldn’t do it again, he  _couldn’t._ He shook his head and trembled, pleading. “stop. enough… no more, please, no more…”

His begging was useless. He let his body go limp as the second tentacle pushed into him. This one was thinner, but it snaked deeper. He groaned weakly and stared at the wall, slackening. The monster began to grunt as it pumped into him. The eggs flooding him felt cold and wet, softer than the others. There wasn’t much pain, but the cool slick of them felt vile against his insides. There were more of them, too, filling the spaces the other eggs couldn’t reach, until his womb ached.

When the monster finally withdrew, it sat back, panting and whimpering unhappily. It clambered off the bed and retreated to a corner of the room, whining wetly. Stretch didn’t move. He stared at the ceiling, not daring to look down at his bulging womb. Silence rang in his ear canals, and the previously gleaming white room felt dark.

For several uncountable minutes, he lay inert. Then slowly, he coaxed his gaze to his stomach. A whimper of disgusted horror rose in his throat. Through the ecto-flesh, he could see the clutch of eggs—both the hard-shelled and the soft, slimy ones.

He wrenched his gaze away and turned his head to the side, finally retching magic onto the floor. A gloved hand lifted his chin and wiped the spent magic and saliva off his face. A pipe was forced into his mouth. It fed a thick solution down his throat. It tasted bitter, but Stretch hardly noticed it. His vision was hazed, but he could see white coats all around him. The amalgamate was nowhere in sight.

Once the doctors had finished cleaning and dressing him, he was taken to a new bedchamber, more spacious and comfortable than his last. It even had a jug of water on the floor beside the mattress.

One doctor remained behind after the others had filed out. She studied Stretch’s swollen stomach and jotted notes on her clipboard. She smiled at him once she’d finished, rubbing a hand over his ecto-flesh. He lay still, staring blankly at her.

“The breeding experiment was a success,” she told him. He said nothing, watching her spiritlessly. “We weren’t expecting quite so many,” she said, examining the eggs through his flesh. “But well done, Test Subject Zero, you’ve paved the way for plenty of future study into the mating habits of monsters.”

Stretch closed his eyes and wished for the taste of dust.


	5. The King and his Ruler - Swap Papgore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nurse-gaster and messedupessy on tumblr.
> 
>  **Ship:** Swap Papgore (US Papyrus/US Asgore)  
>  **Tags:** Explicit sexual content, penetration, oral sex, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, size kink, mild praise kink, small dom, bottom + dom Swap Papyrus, top + sub Swap Asgore  
>  **Warnings** (At the beginning) Agoraphobia (fear of crowds), anxiety, near panic attack

The crowds were thick and hot, people clamouring together and bustling past each other as they navigated the shopping mall. Papyrus clung tightly to Asgore and buried his face in his chest, trying to drown out the ringing in his skull. “It’s alright, Papyrus,” Asgore murmured gently, shielding him with his arms. “It’s okay, we’re almost there.”

Papyrus swallowed thickly. He tried to catch his breath, but it was just out of reach, every inhale a tight choke. He pushed himself closer into Asgore’s side, and Asgore squeezed him protectively. “We’re at the doors now, see?” he said, reassuringly. “We’re walking outside. I’m going to get us a taxi, is that okay, Papyrus?” Papyrus nodded mutely, not daring to open his eyes, trusting Asgore to guide him safely down the steps.

He heard a car door opening and closing, and cracked open a socket. He was safely inside the taxi, the over-crowded shopping centre fading behind them. Asgore’s arms were still caged around him, keeping him safe. “Lie down, love,” Asgore said softly, guiding Papyrus’ head into his lap. Papyrus settled into the sturdy warmth and closed his sockets again, concentrating on his breathing. “That’s it. You’re doing well. That’s a good boy.” Asgore stroked his skull tenderly, using his large paw to cradle Papyrus’ head. Papyrus’ breathing evened, and the tension in his bones eased.

When the taxi pulled up in front of their house, Papyrus was purring softly. “Do you need me to carry you?” Asgore asked, opening Papyrus’ door for him.

Papyrus glanced up at him with lifted brow bones. “i can walk,” he said. Asgore nodded, but placed his arm around Papyrus’ shoulders nonetheless. Papyrus gave him an amused look. “i’m not completely helpless, you know.”

Asgore squeezed his shoulders fondly. “I know that. But I like to take care of you.”

Papyrus hummed, rolling his eyes, but settled into Asgore’s embrace regardless. Inside, Asgore guided him to the sofa. “Sit down, I’ll make you some tea.”

“thanks,” Papyrus said, pulling his knees up and hugging them. He could still feel the fading tremors in his chest—the lingering reminder of the stifling, unbreathable air of the shopping mall.

When Asgore returned he pressed a warm mug of tea into Papyrus’ hands, then settled beside him. He petted Papyrus gently, an arm around his shoulders. Papyrus sipped his tea, the warmth like a flood of relief. He relaxed as Asgore stroked down his spine.

Asgore had always been intimidating, in his own way. His thick arms and sturdy build were enough to send most humans scurrying out of his path. Papyrus liked being near him in public. Though Asgore wouldn’t hurt a moldsmal, Papyrus felt assured that Asgore would keep him safe if the need arose. And being cherished by someone virtually capable of crushing him with one paw was… somewhat arousing.

Papyrus finished his tea and placed the empty mug on the coffee table. He then crawled into Asgore’s side, tucking himself safely under his arm. Warmth spread through him as Asgore bundled him closer. He kissed the crown of Papyrus’ skull, and the bone tingled.

Papyrus purred and nuzzled into him, making Asgore chuckle deeply. Magic flourished at Papyrus’ pubic symphysis when Asgore’s fingers found the back of his neck. Shifting closer, Papyrus trailed his hand up Asgore’s thigh. “Ah, I see,” Asgore laughed. “This is your agenda.”

“you were the one putting your hands all over me,” Papyrus murmured, squeezing Asgore’s length through his robe. Even soft, it barely fit in his hand.

“Yes, dear, to comfort you.”

“yeah well, now i wanna fuck,” Papyrus hummed, smiling when Asgore’s cock twitched in his hand. “you too?”

Asgore exhaled and cradled Papyrus’ face, meeting his eye. “How are you feeling?” he asked, seriously.

Papyrus watched his expression as he climbed into his lap. He knelt on Asgore’s thighs and ground down, satisfied when Asgore grunted. “turned on,” Papyrus breathed, grinding slowly into Asgore and pressing his face against his chest.

“Very well,” Asgore said, breathily. He lifted Papyrus’ chin and bent his head to kiss him. Papyrus hummed against his mouth. Asgore’s hands wandered over his spine, crushing him against his chest.

Gripping Asgore’s cock more firmly through his clothes, Papyrus sat up to press his mouth against Asgore’s ear. “i want you inside me,” he whispered. “please.”

Asgore made a guttural sound and hastily pulled his robe away, sliding his pants down his legs. Papyrus hurriedly followed suit. He held Asgore’s half-hard cock and stroked it firmly, positioning himself. “Take this off, too,” Asgore said, reaching for Papyrus’ hoodie. “I want to see you. All of you. My beautiful Papyrus.”

Papyrus tried not to smile, but he blushed deeply, magic rushing to his pelvis. “yeah, alright,” he muttered, failing to remain casual. He lifted his hoodie and undershirt over his head, shuddering beneath Asgore’s wandering fingers. Placing both hands delicately on Papyrus’ ribcage, Asgore lifted him. Papyrus squirmed. “asgore…”

“Let me prepare you,” Asgore said. “You won’t be able to take me if you don’t.”

Papyrus hummed in dissatisfaction. He was eager. He needed this  _now._ But Asgore was right. Papyrus was ambitious, but…

He eyed Asgore’s cock, biting his tongue.

Not  _that_ ambitious.

He let Asgore lower him onto his back. Crawling between Papyrus’ legs, Asgore lifted them over his shoulders and pressed his face into his pelvis. His muzzle was warm and wet against Papyrus’ cunt, and he groaned softly. He lapped at Papyrus’ folds, humming. “You should let me taste you more often,” he purred. “You’re delicious.”

Papyrus’ face grew hot. He covered his mouth, tongue pressing against his fingers. “fuck,” he panted as Asgore’s tongue slipped into his entrance.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Asgore murmured. “So smooth, so completely bare, just for me.”

“oh,” Papyrus whimpered, gripping the fur on the back of Asgore’s head. Asgore’s words made pleasure blossom in his core. “oh fuck, please…” Asgore smoothed his tongue over Papyrus’ clit. His fingers probed carefully at Papyrus’ entrance. He slipped one inside and Papyrus bit down to suppress a cry. “fuck, i can’t wait to have your cock in me,” he gasped. “you’re going to feel so good, so big inside me.”

Asgore’s responding moan into Papyrus’ cunt was enough to convey his feelings on that notion. He managed to slide a second finger in, and Papyrus groaned at the stretch. His walls were clamping down around the digits. He needed  _more._

“get on your back,” Papyrus ordered, sitting up. That Asgore obeyed at once was a thrill in itself. Papyrus climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Here was his King, mightier than most monsters he’d met—on his back, submitting to him. Papyrus licked his teeth, biting on his tongue. He took Asgore’s cock in both hands and lined it up with his cunt.

“Are you certain you’re ready?” Asgore asked. “We can get lubricant, or—” He swallowed, huffing out a sharp breath as Papyrus sunk, taking in just the tip. “Papyrus,” Asgore chastised, his breathlessness softening his words.

“i’m good,” Papyrus said, words strained as he adjusted to the stretch on his walls.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Asgore said, quietly.

“you never do, silly king,” Papyrus panted, grinning. He sunk lower, groaning and clutching to Asgore’s thighs to brace himself. “oh— _oh_ you feel good.” He swallowed, rocking his hips marginally to grow used to the feeling. “fuck, i like that. i love that.”

“You’re doing so well, love,” Asgore said, stroking Papyrus’ cheekbone. “Take your time. That’s it. Nice and slow—oh, stars…”

Papyrus took him deeper, groaning and panting. “fuck, fuck, fuck,  _yes._ oh, that’s it. right there.” He lifted his hips and pressed himself back down, finding that delicious spot inside himself again.

“Good?” Asgore asked, playing with his ribs. His paw was large enough that it fit around half of Papyrus’ ribcage. He could have lifted Papyrus off him, bent him over and fucked him raw if he’d wanted… yet here he lay, giving Papyrus total control. The thought alone made Papyrus’ magic  _burn._

“ _fuck_ ,” Papyrus cried, slowly riding Asgore. He bucked his hips, panting as Asgore slid out of him, then whimpering as he filled him again. He reached his magic’s limit when Asgore was about two-thirds of the way in. Gasping heavily, he clung to Asgore’s shoulders.

Asgore ran his hands over his hips, searching his face. “Are you alright, my love?” he asked. “Is it too much?”

“no,” Papyrus said, hoarsely. “it’s good. so good.  _fuck._ ” He rocked up and down on Asgore’s cock, taking him slowly. The sweet sensations rippling through his body made him tremble, and Asgore held onto his femurs to keep him steady.

“You’re doing so well, love. Oh, look at you. You’re beautiful. So beautiful with my cock inside you.”

“please,” Papyrus whined, guiding Asgore’s hands to his hips. “please, move me, faster. i need it harder,  _please_.”

Grasping Papyrus’ ilia, Asgore lifted him carefully, then brought him back down hard. Papyrus screamed, his back arching. “fuck,  _yes!_ ” he cried. “more, please—oh, right there!”

“There?” Asgore panted, bouncing him.

“y-yes,” Papyrus sobbed, his whole body quivering.

“Oh, love, let me hear you come, please. You feel so wonderful. You’re close, aren’t you?” Papyrus nodded and Asgore groaned, bouncing him steadily on his cock, hitting that spot inside him over and over. Heat rushed to Papyrus’ cunt, pleasure building in his core.

“inside me,” Papyrus managed to choke. “please, i want it inside me…” Asgore groaned and reached up to wrap himself around Papyrus, but Papyrus pushed his arms down and pinned them to the sofa. He watched Asgore’s composure crumbling as he leaned over him, riding him hard until he felt the King’s warm release filling his cunt. “oh… fuck…” Papyrus sighed as his walls convulsed around Asgore’s cock, his orgasm pulsing through him.

Limbs trembling, he collapsed onto Asgore’s chest, panting. He didn’t stir when Asgore’s large arms enveloped him. “You did so well, love,” Asgore whispered, lifting him carefully off his cock and resting him on the sofa beside him. He tucked a blanket around his bare form, bundling him up safely. “I’ll go get a cloth and clean you up,” he said, standing.

“wait…” Papyrus caught his hand. “stay with me. please.”

“You want me to stay?” Asgore asked, rubbing his thumb over the delicate bones of Papyrus’ carpals. Papyrus nodded and Asgore smiled. Settling onto the sofa beside Papyrus, Asgore tucked him against his chest and cradled his skull with his heavy paw. “Feeling better?” he asked, softly as Papyrus dozed.

“hmm.”

“Good boy.”

Papyrus slept easily, corralled comfortably in Asgore’s safe, warm embrace. Safe, in the arms of his King.


	6. Puppy's Pet - Puppymoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by itscazzy on tumblr.
> 
>  **Ship:** Puppymoney (SF Papyrus/Swapfell KH Papyrus)  
>  **Tags:** Explicit Sexual Content, Collaring, Oral sex, Cunnilingus, Penetration, Praise kink, Bottom + Dom Slim, Top + Sub Cash  
>  **Warnings:** Mild implications of past physical trauma (Very vague. Based around scars.)

Typically, Slim might have been embarrassed about being so vocal. He wasn’t the type to let himself go completely during sex, always holding something back. But in this instance…

Slim watched Cash, smoothing a hand over the back of his head. Fuck. He looked good on his knees. His head was nestled comfortably between Slim’s legs, his tongue working Slim’s entrance expertly. Slim couldn’t help but offer a healthy dose of enthusiasm in return for Cash’s efforts.

“you’re so good to me,” Slim sighed, tipping his head back as Cash’s tongue plunged deeper. “oh, good boy. that’s it.  _yes,_ right there… oh, oh you’re such a good boy.” He stroked Cash’s skull, raking his fingers over the bone.

Cash hummed quietly against Slim’s cunt, teasing his clit with his fingertip. Slim hissed and his grip tightened on Cash’s skull. He dropped his hand lower, seeking the rough bones of Cash’s neck and digging in. “fuck, that’s good,” he groaned as Cash’s tongue pressed against his sweet spot, sending a pulse of bliss through him. An aborted moan caught in Cash’s throat as Slim squeezed the back of his neck, sinking his fingers into the sensitive cartilage between his vertebrae. Slim smiled to himself, humming deeply. “i take it you’re enjoying this?” he purred, stroking Cash’s neck gently.

Cash responded with a stony upward glance at Slim, his single eye-light hazed around the edges. Slim’s smile grew. “good boy,” he said, running his fingers over Cash’s coronal suture.

Cash kept one hand on Slim’s femur, and moved the other to his cunt. He rubbed small circles over Slim’s clit, curling his tongue inside Slim to press just the right spot. “fuck…” Slim grit his teeth and groaned, clinging to Cash’s vertebrae as he came.

His body loosened and relaxed, and he sighed, stroking the back of Cash’s skull. Cash rested his cheek against Slim’s hipbone and purred, leaning into his hand. “you were great, pet,” Slim said.

“yeah,” Cash murmured, closing his eye. “so were you.” Slim smirked, lifting a brow bone when Cash looked up at him. “the sounds you make are almost as sweet as your cunt,” Cash said silkily, his eye-light flashing.

Slim grinned, biting his tongue. Sighing, he rubbed his fingers over the back of Cash’s neck, studying him appreciatively. “fuck, you look good on your knees,” he purred.

Cash scoffed. “don’t get used to it,” he said, leaning into Slim’s hold nonetheless.

“no,” Slim said, softly. “i think i will.” He smoothed his hand over Cash’s vertebrae, appreciating the feeling of them beneath his fingertips. “i have something for you,” he told Cash, quietly. Cash tilted his head, climbing to his feet.

“oh?”

“wait here,” Slim instructed, standing up and wandering to his dresser. He could feel Cash’s gaze on him without looking. Slim was completely bare but for the loose button-down shirt hanging off his shoulders. He silently preened beneath Cash’s regard. In the past, it may have flustered him, but now there was little he enjoyed more than being the object of his lover’s attention.

He dug through his untidy clothes drawer until he found the messily wrapped box he’d stored there earlier. He’d chosen the hiding spot based on the knowledge that his disorderliness was enough to physically repel Cash from his personal effects. It had worked. Swallowing, he lifted the box from the drawer and turned to face Cash.

Cash eyed the box, socket narrowing. “what is it?” he asked cautiously.

Inhaling, Slim opened the box. “it’s a gift,” he said, his voice wavering. “it’s—” He breathed again, trying to steady his trembling hands. “i thought of you—how… how you might look nice in it…”

Fuck. He was losing his nerve. He shut his mouth and awaited Cash’s reaction. Cash’s eye was fixed on the item in the box—a black leather collar, studded with a deep amethyst, the same violet as Cash’s eye.

Slim lifted it from the box and Cash’s eye followed it. His expression was tight, unreadable. “you…” Cash opened his mouth, flexing his jaw. “you want to give this to me? you want me to be your…?”

“it doesn’t have to mean anything,” Slim said, quickly. “it’s just a-a gift.” He shook his head, clenching his teeth. “a silly gift, now it comes to it. i’m sorry—” He turned around, returning the collar to its box. “i shouldn’t have—i should have known you wouldn’t—”

Cash grabbed his wrist. “put it on me.”

Slim blinked at him, still holding the collar. “you want me to…?”

“please. put it on.” Cash’s voice was guttural and needy, his eye bright, flooded with pale purple. He sank to his knees and pressed his head against Slim’s iliac crest, gripping his femurs. “slim. please.”

Magic soaked Slim’s bones, filling his mouth. He let go of a breath, warmth (and heat) flowing through him. Unclasping the collar, he placed it around Cash’s neck. He felt Cash’s breaths grow heavy against his hip as he re-sealed the clasp.

“o-oh,” Cash whimpered when Slim tugged the collar gently, pulling him forward. Slim’s cunt throbbed. His mouth felt hot.

“you like this, pet?” he asked, thumbing Cash’s vertebrae beneath the collar. Cash nodded, eye downcast. “good,” Slim breathed, relieved and aroused. “onto the bed.” He directed Cash onto his back, then moved to straddle him.

“take off my shirt,” Slim ordered, and Cash quickly obeyed, slipping the shirt off Slim’s shoulders. Slim sighed, gazing down at him. “touch me.” Cash ran his fingers up Slim’s spine, playing with his ribs. Slim grunted when Cash pinched his floating ribs; Cash knew just what made him tick.

“okay enough,” Slim said breathily, catching Cash’s hands and pushing them against the mattress. Cash stared at him, elation in his eye. Slim curled a hand around Cash’s collar, humming in satisfaction. “now i want to see you.”

Cash hesitated suddenly and glanced to the side, looking conflicted. “slim…” His breath caught when Slim gave the collar a pull.

“let me see you,” Slim said firmly, leaning down, forcing Cash to meet his eye. “you’re mine.” He swallowed. The words tasted sweet in his mouth. “let me see you—let me  _treasure_ you.” He bent and kissed Cash, sighing into his mouth. Cash’s jaw trembled and Slim felt a quiver of warmth pass through him.

When they broke apart, Cash shrugged off his jacket, then removed his undershirt, leaving his ribs on display. They were lighter than Slim’s, more delicate, but deeply scarred. He curled his arms around himself, but Slim pried them away, pinning them to the bed. He gave Cash a hard look. “you’re mine,” he reminded him. “and i love every piece of you.”

Cash’s eye-light hazed and he closed his socket for a moment, swallowing and nodding. His fingers trembled at his belt, faltering as he unbuckled it. Slim lifted his hips to let Cash slide his pants down his legs and kick them off.

Cash’s pelvis and upper femurs were riddled with scars—scars with stories behind them, Slim knew. Once his clothes were gone, Cash squeezed his socket closed and turned his head away, ashamed.

“no,” Slim whispered, cupping his face and tucking a finger beneath his collar. “look at me.” He angled Cash’s face towards himself and rested their foreheads together. “you’re precious to me, understand? nothing can change how much i love you.”

Cash stifled a whimper, his eye swimming. Slim kissed his cheekbone, then moved to his damaged socket, concealed by his eye-patch. He touched his teeth to the thin layer of cloth, breathing affection into his subtle projections. The effect was almost instantaneous. Cash melted beneath him, sagging into the mattress. “that’s it, pet,” Slim whispered, contented. “you’re doing so well.” He stroked the bones beneath Cash’s collar and lifted his chin. “shall i keep going?” he asked.

“yes, please,” Cash said, voice edged with desperation.

Slim crouched and studied the pale cloud of magic that had formed at Cash’s pelvic inlet. He eased his tongue into it, tasting. Surprised, Cash released a soft cry. Slim hummed, relishing in his scent and taste. Sitting up, he rubbed Cash’s magic, shaping it to his desired shape. He purred when Cash’s cock formed, half-hard already. “good. that’s beautiful,” he hummed, lifting Cash by the collar to kiss him.

He settled himself into Cash’s lap, his cunt nudging the head of his cock. Cash grunted, panting into his mouth. “you’re mine, pet,” Slim breathed against Cash’s acoustic meatus, cradling Cash’s skull against his shoulder. “you’re so precious, and you’re mine.”

“yes,” Cash gasped, eye-light glazed over. “yes— _fuck._ ”

His cock was hard now, twitching eagerly when Slim’s folds brushed it. Wrapping his legs around Cash’s waist, Slim held onto him, a hand on the back of his neck, teasing the collar with his fingertips. “ready, pet?” he purred, nuzzling Cash’s neck.

“yeah,  _fuck._ please, pup—slim. please.”

Slim smiled against Cash’s shoulder and eased down onto his cock, taking him to the hilt. Cash slid inside him easily, Slim still wet from his mouth. Cash groaned. “oh…”

Slim lifted his hips slowly, then sank back down, sighing in contentment at the feeling of Cash so deep inside him. Taking both of Cash’s hands in his own, he placed them beneath his ischium. “hold me here,” he instructed. “move me. make me feel good, love.”

Cash gripped his pelvis, panting, and lifted him, bucking into him as he lowered him back down. His cock hit deep, and Slim gasped. “ _yes,_ ” he groaned. “fuck. that’s it. harder.”

Cash moved him again, faster this time, his cock pressing firmly against Cash’s walls. Cursing, Slim gripped onto Cash’s collar. “keep going,” he grunted, clinging to Cash. “come on, love, give it to me.”

Breathing heavily, Cash bounced Slim on his cock, meeting him with sharp thrusts. Slim groaned each time Cash’s cock found his sweet spot. He could feel another climax quickly approaching, and he clung eagerly to Cash’s collar. “yeah— _fuck._ right there,” he panted as Cash’s cock repeatedly pressed against his walls in just the right place. “i’m close. i’m so close. keep going, pet. make me come.  _oh…_ ”

Slim buried his face in Cash’s neck and bit down, making Cash whine. He licked the bone beneath the collar, moaning against Cash.

Cash clawed into Slim’s ischium, whimpering. “i—i can’t. i need to— _ah!_ i need to come. fuck!  _please,_ slim. let me—”

Slim moaned, breathing in the mingled scent of leather and Cash. “you’ve earned it,” he growled. “come for me, sweetheart. fuck, let me feel you.” He groaned as Cash spilled into him, his cock twitching against Slim’s walls. “good pet, that’s it. oh…” Slim’s cunt clenched around Cash’s cock, holding him inside as he came.

They clung to each other through their shared high, Slim covering Cash’s neck in bites and kisses. When the aftershocks of his climax had subsided, Slim carefully lowered Cash onto his back. Cash lay still but for the heaving of his chest, eye-light glazed over.

Slim reached for the knitted blanket they kept hung over the headboard. Each stitch was fuelled with gentle intent. He draped it over Cash, and Cash’s socket dropped, half-lidded with sleep. “you were wonderful,” Slim said softly, bending to kiss his cheek.

“mm, yeah. i know,” Cash murmured in response.

Slim smiled and ran the back of his hand over Cash’s cheek, then fetched him a glass of water and an extra blanket. He tucked him snugly beneath the covers and tipped the water to his mouth, encouraging him to drink. Cash eyed Slim. “you’re not going to clean yourself up?” he remarked.

“i like feeling your cum inside me,” Slim said, smoothly. Cash visibly shuddered, swallowing.

“you know that’s kind of hot, right?”

Slim smirked. “drink,” he ordered. While Cash sipped at the water, Slim reached to unclip the collar.

“leave it,” Cash said. He cast his eye away, flushing. Slim studied him a moment, but didn’t question him. He climbed into the bed next to Cash, curling around him protectively. He tucked his head into the nape of Cash’s neck and kissed his shoulder. “thank you,” Cash whispered, holding Slim’s hands around his chest.

Slim closed his eyes and inhaled Cash, humming. “love you, pet.”

Cash grunted at the nickname, but settled into Slim’s arms regardless. “love you too, puppy.”


	7. (Worth) Losing Sleep - Spicyhoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by paintys-actual-art on tumblr.
> 
> **Ship:** Spicyhoney  
>  **Tags:** Explicit Sexual Content, Sexting, Phone sex, Mutual masturbation, Graphic sexual photographs, Top Edge, Bottom Rus.  
>  **Warnings:** None

The quiet hum of the car’s engine was a welcome replacement for the sounds of ministers and representatives shouting over each other. Edge rested his head against the window, watching the city lights rush past. When he’d politely asked the driver to turn off the stereo, she must have heard something in his tone of voice, because she’d considerately closed the divider window as well. Edge was thankful. Peace and quiet (and sleep) were really all he needed after another day of fruitless negotiations with the human ambassadors.

The buzzing of his phone cut through his consciousness like a knife, and he irritably pulled it out of his pocket, ready to send Undyne a snappy text back telling her he was _not_ returning to the embassy tonight.

Instead, his lock screen informed him that he had a text message from Rus, with a photo attachment. He immediately sagged, resting his head back against the window as he opened it. The image was a selfie of Rus lying in bed, golden eye-lights sleep-hazy, lopsided grin on his face. He was wearing a long-sleeved black night shirt—Edge’s night shirt, in fact. The words ‘Edge Lord’ were emblazoned across the front in bright red. The shirt had been a gift from Rus a few years ago. Edge wore it to bed almost every night. A faint smile tugged at his mouth, and some of the day’s weariness eased from his bones.

After studying the image, he typed out a reply. **_Heading to bed already? Isn’t it only 3pm over there?_**

He watched the screen as Rus’s typing bubble popped up. **_nah just woke up_**

Edge’s smile grew, and he shook his head fondly. He locked his phone again and leaned back in his seat, contented to doze for the remainder of the trip home.

Clearly, it was not to be. His phone buzzed again, with another message from Rus. **_up to anything?_**

Edge leaned his skull on his hand, using the other hand to type a quick message back to Rus. **_Just heading back to the hotel for the evening._**

**_ up FOR anything? ;) _ **

Edge rolled his eye-lights, but nonetheless, Rus’s words intrigued him. A week away from his boyfriend and days at a time spent enduring politics meant Edge was feeling more than a little pent up. **_Do you have something in mind?_** he replied.

Rus’s responding image was almost immediate, only leaving Edge to assume he’d had it prepared while he waited for Edge’s response. He was still in bed, lying on his back. Only now, there was a telling citrine flush across his cheekbones. The ‘Edge Lord’ shirt had been pulled up to reveal just a few inches of clean white spine, and although the photo only displayed a peek of his ilia, it was apparent that his bottom half was unclothed. His free hand dipped below the frame of the photo, and it looked… busy.

Edge stirred in his seat. Magic pooled in his mouth and rushed downward through his body. Quickly, he saved the image to a private folder on his phone, before sending Rus a hasty reply. **_You have my attention, Ashtray._**

The nickname was old, but much like Edgelord, it had stuck. Rus’s reply was no more than an emoji with bright red hearts for eyes. Edge smirked and rolled his eyes at the screen. Rus’s next message came through quickly. **_like what you see?_**

**_ Yes. _ **

Edge might have tried for something sexier, but he was growing hot, and his mind was becoming cloudy. Rus’s next reply certainly didn’t help matters.

**_ i wish they were your fingers inside me _ **

Edge swallowed back a heavy mouthful of magic. His pants were beginning to feel tight. **_How many?_**

**_ two _ **

**_ Add another one. _ **

The car slowed to a stop on the curb outside Edge’s hotel. He hastily thanked and tipped the driver, then hurried up the steps and through the lobby, placing his hand strategically over his glowing crotch. In the elevator, his phone buzzed with another photo message from Rus. 

Edge’s breath caught in his throat, and his cock twitched eagerly. It was a direct shot of Rus’s cunt, stretched around his three middle fingers. Edge could feel heat in his face. He fumbled with his keycard when he finally reached his room, slinging his bag over the armchair and kicking off his shoes.

Sitting back against the plump cushions of his barely-slept-in bed, he palmed his cock through his slacks and sent Rus another message. **_That’s very nice, sweetheart. How are you doing?_**

**_ i need you _ **

Hips shifting, Edge hesitated, considering the thinly-veiled request. He seldom sent pictures of himself to Rus—much less of a sexual nature. But after a week without seeing Rus, Edge was feeling the ache of his absence. And he knew Rus was likely feeling the same way. Rus needed this— _deserved_ it. 

Mind made up, Edge unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. His cock hung heavily, hard, and hot against his fingers. He palmed it and took a photo, sending it to Rus.

At once, Rus started calling. Edge answered to the sound of Rus’s soft, laboured breaths, tainted by quiet moans. “edge…” he whined faintly.

“Rus,” Edge breathed, Rus’s voice a sweet relief. “It’s so good to hear your voice. Stars. You sound so fucking good.”

“edge.” Rus’s voice was gravelly. “edge, i need you inside me.”

_ Fuck.  _ “O-oh?” Edge failed to keep his tone casual. He stroked himself slowly, breaths coming quickly. Rus whimpered softly. “Tell me,” Edge said.

He heard the rustling of sheets, and a quiet hum from Rus. “i want you to hold me down,” he said. “bury yourself inside me. bite me. mark me. make me yours.”

Squeezing his cock, Edge groaned with longing. “Fuck. Rus…” He knew just what to say to get Edge worked up. “You are mine,” he affirmed, with guttural possessiveness.

Rus huffed at Edge’s words, and Edge heard a soft wet sound. “i am,” he replied. Edge gripped his cock tighter, pumping it harder. “say it again.”

“You belong to me,” Edge said. “All of you. Mine. Every pretty bone in your body. You are _mine._ ”

“ _oh…_ edge.”

Edge envisioned Rus, lying in bed, tangled in the sheets he’d probably neglected to wash this past week. Wearing _Edge’s_ clothes, fingers buried deep inside his pretty cunt. Rus belonged to him. Rus was _his._

“Would you lie there and take it while I fucked you?” he asked— _growled_.

Rus exhaled, breath half-choked by a moan. “you know i wouldn’t.”

Edge grunted, pumping his cock roughly at the thought of Rus pushing up against him, fighting as Edge held him down and sank into his welcoming heat. “I want to feel you around me,” Edge said, panting desperately. “Your sweet cunt. So tight around my cock.”

“gah— _oh_ fuck…” The wet noises that ensued made it easy for Edge to picture him pressing his fingers _hard,_ in and out of himself. “i need you,” Rus whined. “i want you. all of you. i want you inside me. i want to feel you. i want you to touch me, taste me.”

Edge longed to press his tongue into Rus’s mouth and feel his magic; to run it down his collarbone and over his sternum; to taste each of his glistening white ribs. His hand moved over his cock in a rush, his climax building. “I’m close,” he gasped. “ _Fuck_ , Rus. Ah! I’m so close.”

“where are you going to come?” Rus asked, voice thick. “inside me? or would you mark me? claim me? stain my bones and _own_ me?”

“Ah, fuck!” Edge cried, spilling his release over his hand. His wrist ached, but he couldn’t stop, pumping his cock as waves of hot bliss rolled through his body.

On the other end of the line, Rus was whimpering his name. Edge could all but see him, clutching to the bedsheets as his cunt convulsed around his lithe fingers. The thought was enough to milk him of the rest of his magic. He sank back into the cushions and lay there, breathless.

He was content to listen to Rus’s soft gasps of breath as the minutes ticked by and his high slowly settled. Sheets rustled, then Rus murmured, “i miss you, edge.”

The glow faded, and Edge’s high sunk to something somber. “I know,” he said quietly.

“when are you coming home?” Rus asked. He already sounded disappointed.

Edge shut his sockets. “I don’t know,” he admitted, his voice faint. He swallowed when Rus remained silent, guilt eating at him. “Rus—”

“i’ll let you get some sleep,” Rus said flatly. “you must be very busy.”

“No,” Edge said firmly. “Don’t you dare hang up.” He was met with silence. Edge knew he was probably looking at another before-dawn wake up tomorrow. Another long day of disagreements and very few resolutions. But…

He could sacrifice a little sleep. For this, he could. Sighing, and cursing himself for being in love with such an idiot, he said, “Talk to me.”

“edge.” Rus sighed. “it’s fine. really. i understand that your job—”

“Fuck my job,” Edge said, silencing Rus’s protests. “This isn’t a difficult choice, Rus. I want to spend time with you.” Rus was silent, still, but Edge could feel the shift in tension, even through the phone. “Now, tell me about your day.”

“not bad so far,” Rus said. “woke up about half an hour ago. had some pretty good sex.”

Edge conceded a soft laugh. “Is that so? Hm. Well, if you’re bringing mystery lovers in for afternoon rendezvous, I suppose I’d better step up my game.”

“your game is just fine, edgelord.”

“Just fine?”

Edge could hear the laughter in Rus’s voice. “it could do with some tweaking.”

“Well, I’ll leave the ‘tweaking’ to you.”

“you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I would.”

Edge quickly lost track of time while Rus spoke to him. Soon, he was dozing lightly, offering hums of response to Rus’s gentle chatter. It was long after midnight when at last he fell asleep, the sound of Rus’s voice echoing through pleasant dreams.


	8. Private Training - Spicyhoney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by blue-means-stop on tumblr.
> 
>  **Ship:** Spicyhoney  
>  **Tags:** Explicit Sexual Content, Office sex (desk and chair), oral sex, blowjob, cunnilingus, penetration, rough sex, Robin Hood style AU (sort of?)  
>  **Warnings:** None

“Impressive,” Edge remarked as the second lock clicked open. “One more to go.”

Rus didn’t answer. His features were pinched in concentration as he studied the safe, moving his fingers over the intricate lock puzzles. His eye-lights were steady, focused, all typical casualness absent. After weeks of training Rus, Edge had grown accustomed to that expression. “Five minutes left,” he said.

Rus glanced over his shoulder and smirked. “aw, boss, you know it takes me longer than that to work my magic.” He winked, wiggling his fingers, and Edge rolled his eyes. He’d also grown accustomed to that smirk.

“You realise that if you’re unsuccessful cracking this one, you’re out of the guild, do you not?”

“better not distract me then,” Rus said, returning his attention to the safe. “we wouldn’t want that.”

Edge hummed and studied him. Pushing his glasses up, he moved to stand behind Rus, observing his work over his shoulder. He’d seen many a recruit fail at this puzzle. It was why they saved it until last. Most were cocky and over-confident at this stage of their training. This was the true test of their talents.

Rus was no exception. A runt of a pickpocket the guild had sent to Edge for private training. Edge couldn’t deny his talent, but that didn’t make his attitude any more tolerable. Not to mention… the way he liked to tease. Flirtatious quips were one thing—flirtatious touches were another. And Rus had a way with words that had made these last few weeks… tense. More than one night Edge had caught himself with his hand down his pants, Rus’s grin occupying his thoughts.

Edge frowned—two minutes left on the timer. Well, he wouldn’t allow his role as Rus’s mentor prevent him from having a little fun. He stepped in and pressed his mouth against Rus’s acoustic meatus. “You’re close,” he murmured. He felt Rus shiver, and smiled to himself. Moving to stand beside Rus, he ran his fingers down his spine, delicately. He could tell that Rus was putting his all into ignoring him and focusing on the task at hand.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you failed, I suppose,” he said, letting his fingers dance over Rus’s iliac crest. “I could keep you here with me. Have you service—begging your pardon— _serve_ me.” He saw magic humming between the vertebrae of Rus’s neck. His glasses misted as he leaned close. “Perhaps I’d even let you work under me,” he purred, and a small sound between a laugh and a moan escaped Rus.

“you’d like that, wouldn’t you boss?” he said, huskily.

“I think it’s something we could both enjoy.” Edge slipped his hand beneath Rus’s shirt, pinching his ribs. Rus leaned back into him. His chest heaved, his breathing soft and quick. Edge pressed his mouth to Rus’s cheekbone, one hand around his floating ribs, the other teasing the waistband of his sweatpants. Rus turned his head. Their mouths were a breath apart.

The timer went off in Edge’s pocket and he withdrew, tutting. “Oh? Looks like your time is up. What a pity.”

Grinning, Rus lifted the lock box—now open. Edge narrowed his sockets and hummed. Rus, flustered but complacent, said, “any more lessons to teach me, boss?”

Edge stepped back, folding his arms. “No. But you will be joining me for dinner tonight.”

Rus lifted a brow bone, chuckling. “that an order?”

“Yes. It is.”

“well then, it’s a date.”

 

Edge laid the table in the large dining hall. He set their places across from each other, but when Rus entered, he moved his plate to Edge’s side, sitting in the seat next to him. “lamb and roast potatoes,” he remarked, eyeing the dish in front of him. “nice.”

“You know I deliberately put your placemat on the other side of the table,” Edge said wearily.

Rus looked at him and grinned. “i know.” He scooted closer to Edge and speared a piece of potato with his fork. Edge sighed and decided to let him be.

Dinner almost passed without incident. Almost. Edge had been half-expecting Rus to try and initiate… something, between them while he was trying to eat. Instead, he finished his food quickly and happily. It was _after_ the food had been eaten that things started to heat up.

Rus pushed his plate away and smiled at Edge. He leaned close without a word, studying him. “I—I take it the food was good?” Edge asked, swallowing.

“delicious,” Rus said, resting his hand on Edge’s shoulder and inching closer. Edge’s breath hitched when he felt Rus’s fingers creep below his belt. He massaged Edge’s pelvic bone through his slacks, slow but deliberate.

“Please don’t tell me you want dessert,” Edge said, his exasperation belied by his breathlessness.

Rus laughed softly. “it’s such a shame i have to leave tomorrow,” he said, tracing the rim of Edge’s glasses. “you know, i almost considered failing the final test deliberately—just so i could stay on a little longer.”

Edge suppressed a grunt when Rus’s fingers found a particularly sensitive spot at his pelvic inlet. Magic rushed to the area. He reached his arm around Rus’s waist, tugging him closer. “I’m sure I could teach you a few more tricks before you go,” he said, voice low.

“oh?” Rus smirked. “and what makes you so sure you’re the master and not the student?”

“Intuition,” Edge growled softly, gripping Rus’s coccyx and making his hips hitch forward. He had one leg over Edge’s, only half-sitting in his own chair. Then he drew back, standing up.

“actually, i still have one more puzzle i don’t think you’ll be able to solve,” he said.

Edge frowned. “Oh really?”

“mhm.” Rus smiled, and—no, there was absolutely nothing innocent about that smile. “follow me, boss.” Edge stood up cautiously, and allowed Rus to guide him through the passages of the manor—to his office. A sheet of paper had been spread across his desk. Edge glanced at it, then gave Rus a sour look.

“Junior jumble?”

Rus tilted his head. “too difficult?”

Edge rolled his eye-lights and sat down. He adjusted his glasses and studied the puzzle, searching for signs of a trick or prank. “And what do I earn for completing this?” he asked, looking up at Rus. His magic simmered when Rus grinned, sticking out his tongue.

“what would you like, boss?”

Edge leaned back in his chair and let his eyes roll over Rus’s figure. “For starters, I’d like it if you stopped wearing that abhorrent hoodie.” _Or stopped wearing anything, really._

Rus’s grin widened. “yeah?” He lifted his arms and peeled off his hoodie. Beneath it, he wore only a thin black vest, leaving his smooth arms and collarbone bare. Edge wondered what they’d feel like beneath his fingers. “you like?” Rus asked, biting his tongue playfully.

Edge studied him, schooling his features. “Quite.”

Rus chuckled and sat on the desk beside Edge, folding his arms. “well, better get to work, boss. see what other rewards you can earn.”

Edge eyed him. He was looking far too smug to be trustworthy. Well, he’d play along, for now. But his slacks were beginning to grow tight. He may have been a model of patience, but there was only so far he’d be willing to humour Rus.

While he scanned the jumbled words on the page, Rus slid off his desk and wandered the room. From the corner of his socket, Edge caught him running his fingers over the ornaments and books on his shelves. “Don’t touch that,” he said without looking up.

Rus laughed. “got something else for me to touch?”

“Only if you behave,” Edge said stiffly, focusing on the page. He heard Rus’s footsteps behind him and felt his hands on his shoulders, massaging gently.

“relax, edgelord, it’s just junior jumble.” Edge wanted to remark that the tightness of his pants wasn’t making it very easy to concentrate. But he didn’t want to give Rus the satisfaction of knowing just how riled up he was. So, he remained studiously silent.

But Rus was nothing if not determined. He hummed and walked around the desk, leaning over the front. “hey, boss, do i look good bent over like this?” he asked. Edge looked up for half a second before averting his eyes—but he wasn’t quick enough to miss Rus’s grin. “or would you prefer me on my knees?”

Edge swallowed and closed his eyes, muttering a silent curse. He heard Rus’s movements on the wooden floorboards beneath his desk, then felt his hands on his ilia. He shifted in his seat, pushing his chair back enough that he could glimpse Rus beneath the desk. “What do you intend to do while you’re down there?” he asked quietly.

Rus rubbed two fingers over Edge’s pelvic inlet through his slacks, and Edge’s breath caught. “whatever you command, boss.”

Magic weighed hotly in Edge’s mandible. He placed his pencil on the desk and sighed. “Undo my pants, love,” he said, stroking Rus’s cheekbone. The smirk on Rus’s face softened to a smile, and his cheekbones flushed.

He unbuckled Edge’s pants and ran his hands down his hips, over his pelvic bone. Edge watched him, magic heating and rushing downward, eager to feel the touch of Rus’s hands. His cock formed against Rus’s palm, heavy. Rus glanced up at him, his eye-lights gleaming with excitement. “that’s real nice, precious,” he said, rubbing a finger over the tip. He pressed his head into Edge’s lap, stroking his cock slowly with both hands.

Edge shivered, lifting his hips. “Let me see how it looks in your pretty mouth.”

The magic on Rus’s cheekbones deepened, and his smile grew. “i can tell you it’ll look exquisite.” His tongue flicked at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t tell. Show.” Edge held the back of Rus’s skull and Rus tipped his head back with a grin, baring his neck. “Don’t tease me, love,” Edge said, calm but firm.

That only made Rus grin wider, but he ducked his head, gripping Edge’s cock at the base. He licked the head, then slowly took Edge into his mouth. Edge leaned back and watched him, stroking his jaw. “Beautiful,” he murmured. Rus bobbed his head slowly, running his hand up and down the length. Edge groaned softly. “Fuck, Rus…” He leaned into his chair and ran his fingers over the back of Rus’s skull.

As Rus worked, warm pressure began to build inside Edge, and magic pulsed through his cock. He watched Rus taking him deep—and oh, was _that_ a lovely sight. He moaned when he felt his cock press against the back of Rus’s throat. “ _Fuck._ ” He gripped the back of Rus’s neck, pulling him off. “Stop, stop, I’m going to come,” he gasped.

Rus licked his teeth, red ectoplasm clinging to them. “hmm, would be a real shame to get it all over my pretty face.” He grinned when Edge bit his tongue. “wouldn’t it?”

Edge pushed his chair back. “Get up,” he instructed. Rus’s sockets went wide, but he obeyed. Edge pulled him into his lap and kissed him. Rus knelt on either side of his femurs and gently returned the kiss, cupping the back of Edge’s neck. Gripping his skull hard, Edge dragged his teeth over Rus’s jaw and neck, nipping, biting. He reached for his coccyx and tweaked it, making Rus buck against him. Edge could feel warm magic through Rus’s sweatpants.

Carefully, he lifted Rus off him and rested him on the edge of the desk. “Sit right here,” he said. Rus watched him with narrowed sockets and amusement. Edge sunk to his knees and took off his glasses, placing them on the desk. Rus cupped his cheekbone. “aw, i liked those.”

Edge gave him a deadpan look, but hummed and pressed his face into the space between Rus’s legs. He inhaled, smelling his magic. Slowly, he pulled his sweatpants down and tucked them under the desk. Rus was watching him with a grin. “i like you from this angle,” he said.

Edge glanced up at him and lifted a brow bone. He nuzzled Rus’s inner femur and pressed his mouth lightly against Rus’s outer folds. He felt Rus shudder. “I quite enjoy you from this angle too,” he said. Rus gasped as he pushed a finger inside him.

“oh... you fucker.”

“That is the plan,” Edge said. He leaned closer and nudged his tongue between Rus’s folds, pressing it against his clit. He pushed his finger deeper, curling it inside Rus. He hummed against Rus’s cunt, satisfied with the sweet sounds leaving Rus’s mouth. A quick glance up presented him with the pretty picture of Rus with his head tipped back, teeth slightly parted, eyes closed. “Gorgeous,” Edge breathed.

He pressed his tongue inside Rus, and Rus began panting. He gasped when Edge played with his clit, moaning deeply. “oh, edge! oh, holy fuck…”

Edge’s cock leaked onto the floorboards while he listened to Rus. He licked a strip up his folds then stood up, leaning in to kiss him. “God, I really need to fuck you.”

Rus was flushed. Still panting, he swallowed and nodded. “yeah. yeah, fuck. me too.” He kissed Edge one more time before sliding off the table. Edge grunted as Rus pressed into him, grinding against his cock.

He sat back in his chair and drew Rus into his lap. “Come on, sweetheart. Let me see you ride me.” He swallowed, magic burning in his marrow.

Rus kissed him deeply, carefully arranging himself in Edge’s lap, and guiding his cock between his folds. “oh…” He exhaled heavily when the head of Edge’s cock breached him, shutting his eyes. Edge grunted, bracing his hands on Rus’s hips.

“Fuck, that’s good. That feels so good.” Rus sank down slowly, then stopped, drawing in a sharp breath. “Too much?” Edge asked, holding him steady. “Don’t push yourself, sweetheart. Take your time.”

Rus swallowed and nodded. “i—i’m good. i just… need a minute to adjust.”

Edge leaned in and kissed Rus’s neck, nibbling at his vertebrae. “As long as you need, love.” He rested a hand on Rus’s iliac crest, stroking it gently. Rus sighed and gradually took him deeper. “Fuck,” Edge breathed. Tight heat squeezed his cock, making his magic pulse eagerly. He nuzzled into Rus’s neck and purred, running his hands beneath his shirt, caressing his spine.

Rus rocked slowly in his lap, sinking down until he was completely seated on Edge’s cock. He was panting harshly, clinging to Edge’s shoulders. Edge held onto him, moaning quietly. “Fuck, you don’t even know how good it feels to be inside you,” he growled. “You’re doing so well, love. You feel incredible. Look at you—” He ran his hand over Rus’s face, squeezing his hip. “You look so fucking good, taking me like a good boy.”

Rus whined. “edge…” Edge rocked up into him slowly and Rus gasped, clutching his shoulders. “fuck. there,” he hissed. “right there. oh right there, boss.”

Edge’s cock twitched inside Rus, and he had to bite down to stop himself from coming right then. He pressed up again, angling his hips to hit that spot against Rus’s walls. “There? You like that?”

“holy fuck, edge, that’s so good,” Rus said through clenched teeth. Edge lifted him and began to bounce him in his lap. Rus groaned and held onto him, whining. The chair wobbled, and Edge gripped the desk to catch his balance.

“I think…” He swallowed, holding Rus still, despite his whimpered protests. “I think I’d like to bend you over now,” he said. He felt Rus’s body quiver. “Take you from behind. Would you like that, love?” he purred, nipping his jaw.

Rus gave a shaky hum of affirmation and climbed off Edge. He was trembling. Edge pressed himself against Rus’s back and turned his head so he could kiss him. He tugged at the hem of Rus’s shirt but Rus caught his hand, resisting. “I want to see all of you,” Edge said, grinding against Rus’s coccyx.

Rus gave him a flat look. “why?”

“Because you’re beautiful,” Edge said. “Because I want to be able to feel you beneath me. I want to adore your body.”

He ran his hands over Rus’s hips and slipped them beneath his shirt, caressing his spine. Rus melted into him and nodded. “fine, whatever, you perv.”

Edge smirked and lifted his shirt over his head. Rus wrapped his arms around himself. “No.” Edge pried them away and ran his fingers over Rus’s ribs. Rus squirmed. “You feel lovely,” Edge purred. And he was. Smooth as porcelain. Edge kissed his neck and sighed against him. Reaching between his legs, he played with his clit, carefully bending him forward over the desk. Rus moaned gently, gripping the edge.

Edge palmed his cock and guided it between Rus’s folds. He leaned into him, pressing his chest against Rus’s spine. “o-oh, oh stars…” Rus groaned as Edge pushed into him, sinking deep.

“You like that, sweetheart? That feel good?” Edge panted and bucked into Rus, building a steady rhythm. Rus nodded breathlessly and Edge leaned in. “Red if you want me to stop,” he whispered. Another nod.

Kissing the back of Rus’s neck, Edge grasped his hips and began to pound into him. Rus screamed and clung to the table, which trembled beneath the weight of Edge’s thrusts. “oh— _fuck!_ ” Rus cried, gasping.

“Fuck yes,” Edge groaned, slamming their hips together. “Oh, oh it feels so good to be inside you. You feel so fucking tight around me, Rus. So delicious and hot.” He pressed himself against Rus and buried himself deep inside him. “Stars, I’m already close,” he growled. “You got me so worked up with your pretty mouth. Your delicious noises. Fuck. I can’t believe what you do to me. All your—” He grunted, thrusting in hard “—all your fucking teasing. Feels so fucking good.”

Rus moaned beneath him and Edge wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging him in. “Let me come inside you, sweetheart. Let me feel you. _Oh._ ” He reached between Rus’s legs and rubbed his clit.

Rus cried out and grasped Edge’s hand, squeezing it. Edge felt his walls convulsing and he groaned, pleasure rushing through him. “Oh… oh that’s it. Come for me, love. Oh, fuck…” Edge pushed in deep and held himself there, releasing inside Rus with a string of curses.

He held their bodies together, clinging to Rus tightly, even as his cock began to soften. “you…” Rus’s voice shook, his breaths harsh and unstable. “you didn’t finish the puzzle,” he said, half-dazed.

Edge frowned and glanced at the crumpled piece of paper on the table. “How disappointing. I suppose we’ll have to try again tomorrow.” Rus smiled hazily and twisted in his arms. He cupped Edge’s face and kissed him, long and deep. Edge sighed, raking his fingers down Rus’s spine. “I could certainly get used to this,” he murmured against Rus’s mouth.

“you certainly wish you could,” Rus said, grinning. Edge hummed and broke away, zipping his pants back up. He then crouched and lifted Rus into his arms. “hey!” Rus yelped, clinging onto him. “i—but... my clothes.”

“What do you need those for?” Edge asked, smirking.

“this is incredibly demeaning, you know,” Rus pointed out, eyeing Edge’s fully-clothed body. Smirking, Edge carried him from the room and upstairs to his bedroom, where he carefully lowered him onto the bed and tucked him beneath the duvet. Rus was utterly compliant, snuggling into the bed.

Edge climbed beneath the covers with him and held him. “I wonder what it would take for me to convince my superiors to let you stay here with me,” he said.

Rus snorted. “you that desperate to get laid?” Edge looked at him and stroked his face. Rus’s smirk faltered and he blushed, looking down. “guess it’s just tough luck. i’m a big boy now.”

“I’ll have to be the judge of that,” Edge said, purring. He stroked Rus’s ribs and spine, closing his eyes and inhaling him. “I suppose we’d better make good use of the time we have.” He nipped Rus’s jaw and Rus hummed, burrowing against him.

“that an order?”

“It is.”

“well. you’re the boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblrs are [@alicedragons](https://alicedragons.tumblr.com/) for art and fic reblogs, and [@dragonfics](https://dragonfics.tumblr.com/) for fic updates and drabbles if anyone's interested. (Both are NSFW, so please do not follow if you're under 18).


End file.
